


Insecure? Maybe

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythical Creatures, Fluff, Implied!Vampire Homra, M/M, Mild Insecurity, Vampire!Mikoto, Wizard!Reisi, mild possessive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Sometimes, Reisi just wants a break from being Mikoto's emotional outlet.“Let’s make a deal then.”“Ha?”“I won’t go anywhere as long as you don’t go drinking from anyone else.”





	Insecure? Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So... this doesn't really have a plot and it's more of an idea I had to get out of my head so I just wrote whatever came to mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

The first thing Reisi noticed when he walked back into his office was fiery red hair and the owner of said hair casually smoking while perched upon his desk, legs dangling from the height of the table.

“Mikoto?” Reisi inquires as he walks towards him.

The man in question lazily opens his eyes and merely opens his arms when Reisi came close enough. The navy haired male steps into the familiar embrace without hesitation, used to the clinginess of the red head.

“What are you doing here?” Reisi questions as Mikoto interlocks his hands behind Reisi’s back, closing his eyes yet again.

There’s a beat before Mikoto finally answers. “Took you long enough.”

“I was in a meeting. Were you here long?”

“‘Bout half an hour.” Mikoto replies.

“So? What did you come here for?”

Mikoto doesn’t answer but simply dips his head into the crook of Reisi’s neck and licks it, letting his fangs rake against the soft skin but not hard enough to break it.

“Aa.” Reisi lets out, as he feels Mikoto pull him closer. “If you were that hungry, you could have drunk from someone else.” He says teasingly.

“Last time I did that, you wouldn’t let me drink from you for a month.” Mikoto rebuts, voice slightly muffled.

“Oya, do I taste that nice?”

“You have no idea.” Mikoto growls, nearly burning with the desire to taste the blood flowing beneath the skin but he would never do it without Reisi’s permission.

Reisi chuckles slightly before tilting his head up, exposing more of his neck towards Mikoto. “Not too much, I still need to finish work.”

“I’ll try.” The red head replies, though they both knew he wouldn’t take too much. Mikoto licks a spot on Reisi’s neck one more time before sinking his fangs into the skin, drinking Reisi’s blood while savouring the taste. Reisi tenses when the fangs first breaks his skin but then relaxes like usual.

* * *

Seri knocks before entering the room without waiting for the Captain’s reply. She used to wait, but after a few times, Munakata just told her to enter after she knocks.

The first thing she notices is her Captain in the embrace of Suoh Mikoto. The former is reading a report over the latter’s shoulder while the latter has his face in the crook of former’s neck, though the bottom half of his face was covered by the high collar of the Captain’s uniform. However, Seri doesn’t even flinch. She does stop at the doorway for a beat longer than she normally would have but immediately recovers, entering the room and shutting the door behind her. Then calmly reports to Munakata about what has been happening. The werewolf causing trouble recently being taken care of, though they are having a hard time pinning down the ghoul.

Munakata somehow answers just as calmly, considering his blood is getting sucked out. “Good work, you may leave the report here.” he says, pointing towards the desk. “I’ll review it later. Is there anything else to report?”

“No sir.”

“Alright then you may leave. Please continue to track down the ghoul as best as you can.”

“Yes sir!” Seri replies, but before she turns to leave. She looks straight at Suoh Mikoto and starts talking. “Suoh Mikoto, don’t take too much. Captain still needs to work.”

Mikoto would normally ignore it but she's Izumo’s and that meant she's family. So instead, he merely opens a lazy eye to look at her before grunting. A confirmation. Though not a very convincing one, this was probably all she was going to get out of the vampire and Seri turns to leave the room.

* * *

After Awashima leaves the room, Reisi lightly taps Mikoto on the back before talking teasingly, “You heard her, how much more are you planning to take?”

Mikoto grunts yet again as Reisi feels him take one more large gulp before pulling his fangs out, then he licks the two puncture holes close. Reisi lifts his hand to the healed wounds, absently rubbing them as he talks. “So? How much did you take?”

Mikoto pulls back his head enough to rest his forehead against Reisi’s, drowning himself in those violet orbs before answering. “Not enough.”

Reisi smirks, “Maybe if you let me go now and be good, I’ll let you have some more when we go home.”

Mikoto smirks right back, disengaging his hands and pulling back his head. “Yes, Your Highness.”

When Reisi leaves his arms to go to his chair, Mikoto stubs his cigarette in the ash tray on the desk before flopping onto the sofa Reisi has in his office, throwing his legs across one armrest as he dozes off.

* * *

Saruhiko is the next one after Awashima to enter the room and like her, he doesn’t flinch when he sees Suoh Mikoto sleeping on the Captain’s sofa. He does however, stop to click his tongue before submitting his report.

When he finishes, he hears Munakata talk. “Has Yata-kun been taking more than usual lately?”

“Ha?” Came the intelligent reply.

“You seem more tired than usual Fushimi-kun.”

“It won’t affect my work so you don’t have to worry about it.” Saruhiko replies snarkily.

“Oh? Then why do I see a word missing here? On line 15.”

Saruhiko tenses as he snatches back the paper and immediately locates the mistake. How could he have made a mistake? “Sorry.” He says, obviously not sorry at all, but if his Captain was affected by it, he didn’t let it show.

“I’ll inform Mikoto.”

“What?”

“It’s hard to tell him to his face, isn’t it?”

Saruhiko keeps his mouth shut, but his silence seems to be more than enough for Munakata. His eye twitches when he notices the knowing smirk appear on his Captain’s face.

“Tch, I’ll fix this and drop by again later sir.” He says, wanting nothing more than to get out of the office.

Thankfully, Munakata lets him go. “Yes, please do.”

Saruhiko gives a stiff nod before turning around and leaving the room, not bothering to spare Suoh another glance.

* * *

They’re on the way home when Reisi brings up the problem with Fushimi.

“It seems Yata-kun has been taking too much from Fushimi-kun lately. He even made an error in his report today.”

“Aa? I’ll tell him to control himself.”

“Thank you.”

They walk side by side in silence when Reisi feels Mikoto’s hand taking his own as he laces them together. He turns to face the other, about to question the sudden display of affection when he notices the way his eyes are narrowed and his lips curl into a frown. Then he turns back to the street they are walking on and takes in his surroundings. Ah. Now he sees them. The subtle glances that are aimed at him, the desire in their eyes as they lick their lips. Vampires. It’s no wonder Mikoto noticed them first. Vampires always could sense their kind better than others.

Reisi grips the hand laced with his tighter as he mutters under his breath. When he finishes murmuring, he sees Mikoto visibly relax as he senses his barrier form. He feels the other loosen his grip though he doesn’t let go and that’s enough for him to know that Mikoto doesn’t feel any more threats.

* * *

The moment he steps into his house, Mikoto in tow, Reisi barely hears the door lock before he is pinned to the wall of his living room, fangs raking over the crook of his neck.

“Oya, a little eager there huh?”

“Time to keep your end of the bargain.” Mikoto doesn’t ask before he sinks his fangs into Reisi’s skin and drinks.

Reisi can tell that what happened on the way home had affected Mikoto so he doesn’t open his mouth and just quietly stands there. When Mikoto finishes, he licks the wound but doesn’t let it heal and instead leaves the mark. Then, he lets go of Reisi’s wrists in favour of wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his forehead against Reisi’s as he stares into his pretty violet eyes.

Reisi brings his released hands up to the others neck, one resting there while the other plays with the strands of hair at the base. He doesn’t talk, he only stares back at those fiery amber eyes.

Mikoto finally talks after what felt like hours had passed. “’M scared.” He admits, hands tightening around Reisi’s waist as he continues. “’M scared of losing you.”

“And why would you lose me?”

“You saw them too didn’t you? What if one day, they decide to gang up on you and suck you dry? Or maybe you’ll leave me once you get bored of me.”

Ah, here comes the insecure Mikoto. The one that he only showed to Reisi. The one that only appears once in a while. The one that made Mikoto stronger, more protective and more possessive once he is reassured. At first, it was endearing but as he kept questioning, it became annoying. Sometimes Reisi wishes that Mikoto was as strong as Homra made him out to be but at other times, he knew that no one can be that strong, everyone needed an outlet to break down somewhere. It just so happens that Mikoto’s was Reisi and Reisi alone. That thought was enough to make him tolerate Mikoto’s insecurity.

“Maybe it’s my fault for having such rare blood.” Reisi jokes weakly.

Of all the blood types, AB- is the rarest. Unfortunately, it is also the most delicious type for vampires, making them a common target.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Mikoto growls back.

There was silence before Reisi spoke up again. “I’m not going anywhere. Who’s going to take care of a barbarian like you if I do?”

Mikoto scoffed though his lips curled into a smirk. “You’d better not.”

However, sometimes, Reisi just wants a break from the questions. “Let’s make a deal then.”

“Ha?”

“I won’t go anywhere as long as you don’t go drinking from anyone else.”

Mikoto doesn’t answer immediately and instead presses his lips against Reisi’s before pulling back, smirk still in place. “Yes, Your Highness.”

* * *

It’s only the next morning when Reisi stares at his reflection in the mirror that he notices the two puncture holes on is neck.

“And why must you leave a mark?” He asks, annoyance clearly heard in his tone.

The man in question doesn’t even bother sitting up on the bed before answering. “Then do you expect me to write Suoh Mikoto on your face?”

Reisi’s eye twitches. It seems Mikoto isn’t as reassured as he thought he was.


End file.
